ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherry Alera
Cherry Alera is one of the new protagonists of the Ratchet & Clank series after Reiana, and one of the female playable characters in the series overrall. She is one of the only lombaxes to survive the attack of Percival Tachyon in Planet Fastoon, a talented designer, and an intergalactic heroine who acts as one of Ratchet and Clank's teammates. Cherry was born on Fastoon in the Polaris Galaxy, daughter of Kaden, guardian of the Dimensionator, and grew up as an orphaned designer on planet Veldin in the Solana Galaxy. In the enhanced port of the original game, everything was changed when she, Reiana, and Ratchet met Clank, a small robot who crash landed on Veldin, and who would become Ratchet's lifelong companion and best friend. The four friends shared many adventures, often working alongside Captain Qwark, in which they defeated galactic criminals and supervillains, the most notable of which being Dr. Nefarious. At this time, Cherry has worked vwith MegaCorp as a commando, the Galactic Rangers as a sergeant, Q-Force as a supporting member, and the Polaris Defense Force. Cherry is a easygoing and upbeat lombax who has shown great courage and really likes challenges. Like Ratchet, she cares about defending people of the galaxy, but affectionately about her close friends, and the homeworld of Veldin. She is a talented designer, and a inspirer of many arsenal and gadgets, manufactured by Gadgetron, MegaCorp, GrummelNet, the lombaxes and others, which make her a skilled heroine. Her most common weapon is the BubbleGun, which she uses in melee combat. She is also best friends with Sophie Everett, starting in Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction -Re:Dimension-'. She made her debut in '''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando -Remastered-', replacing Sarah Irwin. History Early history Cherry, alongside Ratchet, Leela, Leila, and Sophie, was born on the lombax planet of Fastoon in the Polaris Galaxy, and was sent to the Solana Galaxy by her father, Kaden, to flee from cragmite Emperor Tachyon's attacks on the lombaxes. The five remaining lombaxes then lived their lives on Veldin, securing a garage as their home. ''Going Commando -Remastered-'' After Chairman Drek's defeat, Cherry (alongside Reiana, Ratchet, and Clank) appeared in an interview for Behind the Hero in which they detailed their life following Drek's defeat, and she sighed in relief when Ratchet claimed they were busy in a "domestic sense", believing "no one needs a hero right now". At this moment, the four were teleported away by Abercrombie Fizzwidget, who recruited and trained Ratchet, Cherry, and Reiana as MegaCorp commandos, giving them the task of tracking down an unknown thief in the Bogon Galaxy that had stolen a biological Experiment (later known as the Protopet). Ratchet and the others agreed, while Clank was given an apartment in the city of Megapolis on planet Endako, beginning by tracking the thief to their base on planet Aranos. Ratchet, Reiana, and Cherry chased the thief down planet to planet, while fighting off the thief's hired Thugs 4 Less mercenaries, though when learning in the space resort on Maktar Nebula that the thief had kidnapped Clank, they rescued him and everyone was reunited, while the twins Leela and Leila Reeves were eager to join the team. They then chased the thief down, and returned the Experiment to Fizzwidget, who left all of them stranded on planet Tabora. The thief caught up with them demanding they return the experiment, though clumsily dropping the disguise and revealing herself to be a female lombax named Angela Cross, warning them that the Experiment was deceptively dangerous. The team went on to learn more about the Experiment, learning that it would be manufactured into a pet known as the Protopet, a dangerous pet that could breed rapidly and would devour its handlers. When it became clear that they could not get through to Fizzwidget, Ratchet, Clank, Cherry, Reiana, Leela, Leila, and Angela tried instead to stop the Protopet by stopping the original, located in the MegaCorp Headquarters on planet Yeedil. As they reached the original and attempted to cure it, it was revealed that Fizzwidget was in fact a disguised Captain Qwark, who attempted to frame the team for the Protopet menace and liberate the Bogon Galaxy from its threat. Qwark tried to use Angela's Helix-O-Morph to cure the original Protopet, though as the battery was inserted backwards, he instead amplified it. Ratchet and Clank defeated the amplified Protopet, while Angela freed the real Fizzwidget, fixing the Helix-O-Morph and curing the galaxy's Protopets. Ratchet, Cherry, Reiana, Leela, and Leila then moved into Clank's apartment in Megapolis. ''Up Your Arsenal -Remastered'' While in Clank's apartment, Cherry and the others learned through a holovision news report that the home planet of Veldin was being attacked by an army of Tyhrranoids, led by a villain known as Dr. Nefarious. Using the gravimetric warp drive that Ratchet had built of out blargian scrap metal against Clank's wishes, the team returned in the ship to the Solana Galaxy and worked with the Galactic Rangers to fend off the Tyhrranoid attack. They were congratulated by Solana Galactic President Phyronix, who asked that they search for a long lost hero who was the only man to have fought Nefarious and lived. They all searched the jungles of planet Florana to find this hero, who was revealed to be Captain Qwark, although he had lost his memory. The team returned Captain Qwark as ordered to a galactic fleet starship known as the Starship Phoenix, commandeered by Sasha Phyronix (whom would become romantically involved with Ratchet). After fighting off a Tyhrranoid invasion on Marcadia from which they retrieved a Qwark vid-comic, the team completed the comic, which refreshed Qwark's memory. Qwark then founded the Q-Force team aboard the Starship Phoenix, which the team became members of, along Clank, Sasha, Qwark's monkey friend Skrunch, and old allies Al, Skid McMarx and Helga von Streissenburgen. The team would fight many successful battles against Dr. Nefarious alongside the Galactic Rangers, and defeat many of his allies, including pop star Courtney Gears, and Nefarious-made clone of Clank named Klunk. However, Qwark led an attack on Nefarious' flagship, the Leviathan, which was a trap set by Nefarious in which he self-destructed the ship before escaping it himself, with the team able to escape but Qwark stuck on the starship as it crashed to the surface. This led the Q-Force to believe Qwark was dead, demoralizing the team, and combined with an attack by Nefarious' superweapon, the Biobliterator, on planet Kerwan, which transformed the entire population of Metropolis into robots, many believed Nefarious had won the war. However, the team continued the fight alongside the Rangers and many other Q-Force members. Al worked on deciphering plans for the Biobliterator to learn how to destroy it, while Ratchet discovered Qwark was alive in his hideout in the Thran Asteroid, and confronted him there about his cowardice before leaving. The team destroyed the first Biobliterator while it recharged on planet Koros, only to learn a second was still present on planet Mylon. They chased this Biobliterator down, and with the help of a recovered Qwark, defeated Dr. Nefarious, and destroyed the Biobliterator. While Nefarious survived, thanks to his butler Lawrence, he was stranded on an asteroid out of range of any planet, and without a superweapon, meaning the galaxy was safe. Following Nefarious' defeat, Ratchet and the team, alongside many friends of his they had encountered in his adventures, went to see the premiere of a new Secret Agent Clank film. Deadlocked -Remastered-'' With Sasha elected as mayor of Metropolis, Cherry, the team and Al had taken over the ''Starship Phoenix. However, Sasha sent a transmission to warn them about reports she had heard about Gleeman Vox, whose forces had taken heroes hostage and forced them to compete in DreadZone, an illegal combat sport filmed in the Shadow Sector which was aired to trillions of viewers as a reality TV show. Soon after receiving her warning, Ratchet and the others were then taken hostage along with Clank and Al, and placed into a team known as Team Darkstar, in which the three of them, along with combat bots Mercand Green, would compete for their lives. Due to a deadlock collar placed on Ratchet, he could not escape the facility without being destroyed. The team competed in the tournament, surviving much further than many heroes, while Gleeman Vox' news network,Vox News, hosted by Dallas Wanamaker and Juanita Alvaro, covered Ratchet's life negatively, with many misleading or false smears. While Clank and Al worked out a way to escape DreadZone, the team defeated many of the DreadZone Exterminators, including Ace Hardlight, a fallen hero that Ratchet admired during his childhood who had become one of the deadliest DreadZone contestants. Following Hardlight's defeat, Gleeman Vox offered Ratchet the chance to replace Ace as captain of the Exterminators, an offer that the team denied. Clank and Al were soon able to send the team to restricted areas of DreadZone Station, allowing them to defeat Vox, who had planned to detonate the station and kill everyone on board for ratings. Ratchet and the gang successfully defeated Vox while Clank and Al worked to evacuate the heroes from the station, as the team was able to flee at the last minute and return to freedom. ''Size Matters -Remastered-'' Ratchet, Cherry, and the gang initially took a vacation on Pokitaru with Clank, and met by a girl named Luna. Cherry, Ratchet, Leela, and Leila agreed to help her write a school report on heroes, before she was kidnapped by mysterious robots. Luna left behind an artifact that Clank identified as a Technomite artifact, which the rest of the team firmly believed did not exist. The team regardless resolved to search for Luna. As they chased after Luna, Ratchet later ran into Qwark and persuaded him to tell them where to take the artifact to, in exchange for giving him access to a supercomputer to research his parents.After acquiring a Shrink Ray for beating a Skyboard race, the team eventually caught up with Luna, who turned on them and incapacitated Ratchet, taking him to Medical Outpost Omega, much to Cherry's true shock. Ratchet then entered a strange dreamtime while out cold, in which he encountered odd hallucinations of enemies he'd fought in the past, before being awoken when Clank, Cherry, Leila, and Leila found him and then escaping the station. They learned that Luna was simply a Technomite robot designed to lure them into a trap, and then defeated Luna on the Dayni Moon, but Clank was disabled, and Ratchet had to shrink himself to enter Clank and fix him, followed by Cherry saying, "I'm counting on you, Ratchet". They then discovered that Otto Destruct's goal was to create an army of Ratchet clones, and that while knocked out, they had taken Ratchet's DNA to clone him. After chasing Otto to his base on Quadrona, and fighting an army of Ratchet clones, he revealed his end game: to use the Ratchet clone army to kidnap the universe' most intelligent beings, switch their intelligence with his, and become the most intelligent being in the universe. However, Ratchet and the team defeated Otto and used Otto's machine to switch his intelligence with Skrunch, effectively neutralizing him, and Ratchet clones were later seen in a commercial while Ratchet was awarded a medal by President Phyronix. Secret Agent Clank & Sophie A mind control device was planted on Ratchet, Cherry, Leela, Reiana, and Leila, that controlled them and caused them to steal the Eye of Infinity from the Boltaire Museum. This framed them for a crime they didn't intentionally commit, causing them to be taken to Solana's Ultra High Security Prison Planet, in which they were imprisoned alongside many other inmates that they were responsible for imprisoning, such as the Thugs 4 Less and the Tyhrranoids. The Prison Warden promised them no protection against them, though Clank and veteran spy Sophie Everett, while investigating the real criminal to potentially free Ratchet and the others, were able to supply them with weapons by disguising them as cakes so they could fend the other attackers away. Ratchet, Cherry, Reiana, Leela, and Leila mostly spent their time fighting off prisoners and meeting old enemies, though at some points they also coordinated with Clank and Sophie. Ratchet and the others met with Slim Cognito, who had been imprisoned for illegal deals, and passed on Clank's message in which they requested the code to access Le Paradis Des Tricheurs Casino's High-Stakes Room, which Slim Cognito knew, but would provide only if Ratchet and the others protected him from other villains. Ratchet also met with the Plumber, who was trying to fix the water pumps but accidentally destroyed them, sparking another battle. The mind control device caused Ratchet and the others to have a crazed moment in which they claimed to have set up a laser that could destroy the galaxy, and the Prison Ward hit their heads and they returned to normal, but their message sparked another fight. When Clank and Sophie defeated Klunk and deactivated his mind control device, President Phyronix was debriefed, and as the actions of Ratchet, Cherry, Reiana, Leela, and Leila were the consequence of mind control, they were released from prison with a full pardon, and Sophie was chosen as a new team member. Tools of Destruction -Re:Dimension-'' Cherry, alongside Ratchet and Reiana, was testing a hoverbike in the home on Kerwan, only to be interrupted by Qwark from the Planetary Defense Center warning them about an invasion by "heavily armed robotic commandos", known as the drophyds. The team then used the hoverbike to rush to defend the city from a huge invasion, and confronted the leader of the drophyd invasion, a cragmite named Emperor Percival Tachyon, who claimed he was only interested in killing Ratchet, the last (known) lombax in the universe. Ratchet and the others managed to escape Tachyon and stole his starship, which took the team to the Polaris Galaxy, where they crashed on planet Cobalia . After meeting with a Smuggler who took them to Stratus City on planet Kortog, Ratchet, Cherry, and the others then used an escape pod in the city to travel to planet Fastoon, the abandoned home of the lombaxes. The team managed to obtain a sentient lombax starship, known as the [https://ratchetandclank.wikia.com/wiki/Aphelion ''Aphelion]and began a search for the "Lombax Secret", a weapon that was rumored to have vaporized the cragmites years ago in a war. The search led them to the Apogee Space Station, where they encountered Talwyn Apogee, the daughter of explorer Max Apogee, and her warbots Cronk and Zephyr, and formed an alliance with them to search for the Lombax Secret. After learning from the Plumber that a weapon to vaporize the cragmites did not exist, Cherry, Ratchet and the others discovered in a hidden lombax bunker on planet Rykan V that the Lombax Secret was in fact a device known as the Dimensionator, and after finding and questioning the IRIS supercomputer, they learned that the lombaxes had won the war by banishing the cragmites to another dimension entirely. Clank asked Ratchet destroy the Dimensionator, believing it to be too dangerous, which everybody else disagreed. Cherry and her best friend, Sophie tracked the Dimensionator to the kerchu homeworld of Jasindu, though before they could claim it, it was taken by Space Pirate Captain Slag. The team chased and defeated Slag, though Qwark then took the Dimensionator himself to try and become a superhero, which backfired as Tachyon captured Qwark and took the Dimensionator, bringing the cragmites back into the universe as their leader. The cragmites then invaded the galaxy wholesale, starting with Meridian City, the capital of the Polaris Galaxy, on planet Igliak. Tachyon later invaded Fastoon, and Ratchet and the others returned to the planet with Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr to fend off the invasion. They caught up with Tachyon, who revealed that the lombaxes had fled to an invasion after Tachyon's attack aside from two who were left behind: Ratchet's father, the guardian of the Dimensionator (who Tachyon had killed), and Ratchet, who had been sent to Solana. Tachyon offered Ratchet a compromise: he opened up a portal to the lombax dimension which they had fled to, giving him a chance to rejoin his kind but let him live in another dimension entirely. Ratchet and everybody else refused this offer, believing that no one was safe with the Dimensionator in Tachyon's hands. They fought with Tachyon, and banished Tachyon to another dimension entirely, before returning and disabling the Dimensionator for good. Following this, Clank was kidnapped by the Zoni, a race of godlike aliens that Ratchet did not believe existed, and then the team resolved to find him. ''Quest for Booty -Re:Hunt-'' While searching for Clank, Cherry, Ratchet, Reiana, Leela, and Leila, along with Talwyn and Rusty Pete, visited planet Merdegraw, a Space Pirate planet home to Captain Darkwater. The team fought with a gang of Space Pirates, and was then caught and fired out of a cannon to Hoolefar Island, home to the native hoolefoid population. The mayor introduced the team to the Obsidian Eye, a device requiring a Fulcrum Star to use, that could find Clank's location. Ratchet, Talwyn, and the others followed Rusty Pete to the Morrow Caverns to search for Darkwater's corpse to find the Star, but he betrayed them as he revived Darkwater using Slag's head, as Darkwater and Slag now shared a body and summoned an army of undead pirates. The team defended Hoolefar Island from the pirates, and travelled to Darkwater Cove to find the Star, and after defeating the undead Darkwater, was able to return to the Island and use the Eye. They saw that Clank was not only held captive by the Zoni, but by Dr. Nefarious, and resolved to head to the Breegus Nebula to find him. ''A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph-'' The team traveled in each of their starships (Ratchet and Captain Qwark were in the Aphelion, which was no longer accompanied by Talwyn) to the Breegus System to find Clank, though the ships crashed landed on planet Quantos, stopped from falling by a time anomaly that froze it in mid-air. After searching the planet, they met a friendly species known as the fongoids, who told them more about the Zoni, before the planet was invaded by Lord Flint Vorselon, a mercenary working for Nefarious who mistook Ratchet for another lombax rebel named General Alister Azimuth. Qwark was kidnapped, though Ratchet, who repaired and upgraded the Aphelion with the Zoni's help, and evrybody else, resolved to find Azimuth, chasing Vorselon to his warship, freeing Qwark and the fongoids and then tracking Azimuth to Torren IV. The gang met Azimuth on the planet, and after a brief confrontation following a misunderstanding, Azimuth recognized Ratchet as his friend Kaden's son, and the two bonded, and resolved to find the Great Clock where Clank was located, and defeat Nefarious. Azimuth also planned to use the Great Clock to prevent Tachyon from defeating the lombaxes, which Ratchet and everybody else agreed to despite knowing that altering the timeline would prevent him from meeting Clank. Ratchet continued to search all over the Breegus System, fighting off Nefarious' forces, to look for Clank, eventually tracking him to the Valkyrie citadel on Vapedia, where Nefarious had used Clank as a decoy for Valkyrie leader Cassiopeia to kill him and Azimuth, though the team instead defeated Cassiopeia and reunited with Clank. Clank warned Ratchet that the Great Clock should not be used to alter time, which Ratchet reluctantly agreed with, causing Azimuth and everybody else to part ways with them both over this disagreement. Cherry, Ratchet, Clank, Reiana, Leela, Leila, and Sophie and Qwark then turned their attention to Nefarious, eventually infiltrating the Nefarious Space Station to try and defeat him. Nefarious caught them, and revealed that he planned to control the Great Clock and alter time to create a new timeline in which heroes always lose, before casting them off with his Asteroid Flinger 5000 that was supposed to kill them when they crashed on planet Morklon, though they were saved by the Zoni and from there returned to the Nefarious Space Station, defeated Nefarious and destroyed his station. Before the station exploded, Azimuth saved the team in his ship, and took them to the Great Clock. Enraged when learning that the team did not intend to use the Great Clock to save the lombaxes, he nearly hit them with a energy blast from his wrench, which lead them to be told to get down, and afterwards, they fought Azimuth. Ratchet and the team defeated Azimuth, who realized they were right when seeing how the Clock was sustaining heavy damage from trying to travel back in time to the lombax's defeat, and gave his life to stop the Clock. Ratchet,Cherry, Reiana, and Leela left, mourning the loss of Azimuth and leaving everybody else behind to take care of the Clock, though they instead promoted Sigmund to Senior Caretaker and rejoined their friends. ''All 4 One -Re:Linked-'' With Dr. Nefarious still on the loose, Ratchet claimed in an interview with Kip Darling and Pepper Fairbanks that the team would not join the search, suggesting he had confidence in Qwark's ability, which Cherry agreed. Later, Ratchet along with Clank and everybody else followed Qwark to Luminopolis on Igliak, where he was supposed to receive an "Intergalactic Tool of Justice" award for defeating a Light-Eating Z'Grute, suspicious as Qwark had never done this. When arriving, Dr. Nefarious and his butler Lawrence appeared, and Nefarious resurrected a Light-Eating Z'Grute to kill them all, though he had no control over it and it instead ravaged the city. When Lawrence fled, announcing his resignation to Nefarious, Nefarious was forced to team up with Ratchet, Clank, Qwark, and everybody else to defeat it, though they were afterwards teleported away by a machine known as the Ephemeris to a testing laboratory on planet Magnus. Cronk and Zephyr attempted to retrieve the four, but were stuck in an asteroid field and could not reach them. Therefore, the team would have to escape the world themselves and stop the Ephemeris. A small girl named Susie took the team to the tharpods, a race native to the planet, who explained the Ephemeris in detail to them. Eventually, the team worked to destroy the machine and defeat the Loki Master, who had planned to use it to destroy the universe. The team defeated the Loki Master, and Cronk and Zephyr were finally able to arrive with the help of Lawrence. Ratchet, Clank, Qwark, and everybody believed that Nefarious had changed his ways, though Nefarious instead fled the world with Lawrence and was then still at large as a supervillain. ''Full Frontal Assault -Re:Squad-'' After Qwark lost the next presidential election, he, Cherry, Ratchet, Clank, Reiana, Leela, and Leila, and Sophie founded a new Q-Force, with new members on an entirely new Starship Phoenix II. An unknown villain contacted the Phoenix II and revealed he was taking control of the Private Sector, forcing the new Q-Force to stop him. After they defeated his grungarian forces on planet Markazia, the villain revealed himself to be Qwark fanboy, Stuart Zurgo, whom Ratchet had previously encountered in Bogon. Cherry, Ratchet and the Q-Force defeated his forces on planets Ebaro and Proteus VII, though Zurgo had infiltrated their ship and taken over Ebaro's weather system, plunging the sector into chaos. The Q-Force destroyed the generator before invading Zurgo's Lair of Doom to defeat him and bring him into Polaris' authorities. ''Into the Nexus -New Generations-'' Now members of the Polaris Defense Force with Clank, Cronk, Zephyr and Talwyn, Cherry, Ratchet, Reiana, Leela, Leila, and Sophie, worked to arrest criminal Vendra Prog for her assault on Pollyx Industries. Cherry, along with Ratchet, Clank, Reiana, Leela, Leila, Sophie, Cronk and Zephyr, escorted her to the Vartax Detention Center, though her brother, Neftin Prog, working with the Thugs 4 Less mercenaries, attacked the ship and kidnapped Cronk and Zephyr. Cherry, Ratchet, Clank, Reiana, Leela, Leila, and Sophie were imprisoned aboard the ship, though while the windows cracked open and allowed them to escape the ship before the Progs and Thugs destroyed it, they were forced to watch helplessly as Cronk and Zephyr died. Ratchet and the others were able to stow away on the Thugs' ship to fly to planet Yerek. Ratchet and Sophie delivered the news to a visibly distraught Talwyn, who urged the team to return to Meridian City on Igliak where it was safe, though Ratchet and everybody else objected and wished to avenge Cronk and Zephyr. They learned that Yerek and the rest of the Zarkov Sector had been abandoned for 20 years. After retrieving a Grav-Tether from Pollyx's assistant, they tracked Pollyx himself to the Azeril Caverns where he gave Clank an upgrade to travel to the Netherverse. The team realized that the "ghosts" haunting Yerek were in fact a race known as the nethers, and that Venda and Neftin Prog were orphaned nethers themselves who were trying to bring their leader, Mr. Eye, and the other nethers to this dimension with a low-rent Dimensionator. While still wishing to avenge the war bots' deaths, Ratchet and the others became more sympathetic, as they understood that they wanted to be reunited with their race as he did. When catching up to the two, they defeated Neftin Prog, but failed to stop Vendra Prog from bringing Mr. Eye to the universe, and Mr. Eye as predicted betrayed Vendra and imprisoned her in the Netherverse. The team agreed to meet Neftin on planet Thram, where they agreed that they would help Neftin steal the Dimensionator and free Vendra, but the Prog twins must then turn themselves in. They headed to the Intergalactic Museum of History in Meridian City, in which they found the Dimensionator. The city came under attack from Mr. Eye, and Clank went to the Netherverse and found Vendra. Ratchet and the others fought Mr. Eye, and Clank retrieved Vendra, allowing her to seal Mr. Eye and the nethers back into the Netherverse. The Prog twins kept their word and turned themselves in. The low-rent Dimensionator was returned to the museum, which fell apart, though Ratchet claimed despite wanting to find his race, he and the others settled in staying in this dimension with Talwyn. Ratchet and the others left to meet up with Talwyn, unaware that Clank had swiped the Dimensionator. Characteristics Apperance Like Ratchet, Cherry is a lombax, though she has different colored fur. She has white fur with light pink stripes. Her hair color is light pink, but when she's cross, it darkens into a rich magenta color (as shown in 'Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando -Remastered-'). Unlike other female lombaxes, her hairstyle consists of a high ponytail with front bangs. For her casual attire, she sports a lime green jacket over a hot pink t-shirt. She also wears a black 3-tier ruffled skirt, and sports pink jelly sandals on her feet. Personality Cherry is an energetic, lively, and dynamic and has a tendency to say, "That was intense!" whenever something goes right. Like Ratchet, she always longed for being a Galactic Ranger, and always acts like his fellow companion. She often gets pretty serious whenever she is tricked, or gets stopped in her tracks, but mostly it happens in battle. She is also a hard-worker who is part of the Polaris Defense Force. Abilities Cherry is a talented designer and has inspired Ratchet to wield many machines with finite assets obtainable to him. She planned many Starship models, including her most common one, Luminaris, inspiring Ratchet to build them. However, Ratchet's overconfidence with his skills can lead him to use his machines untested, and because of them having dangerous results, she or her friends can often be mildly injured which is the result of this. Luckily, she has her first aid kit whenever this happpens. Even though she doesn't have a pilot's license like Ratchet, she is nevertheless a skilled pilot who has got through and triumphed in several dogfights in the galaxy against insurmontable odds, as well as come out on top against in races against Jewel Galaxina. Besides that, Cherry is a experienced, acrobatic, and substainially athletic fighter, both through her talents and extensive commando training. Her primary strength, however, comes from her ability to wave a hug amount of arsenal accessible to her. In spite of her appearance, her physical strength is enough to hold off the likes of anyone else. Equipment Cherry makes expansive use of a general variety of weapons, devices, and vehicles in her armament to overcome several alien and robotic foes, recieved from Gagdetron, MegaCorp, Vox Industries, GrummelNet, her friends and other manufacturers, both allowable and disallowable. Cherry always carries a BubbleGun, which is both used in melee combat and for interacting with a gem she puts in it. Cherry's weapons range from normal weapons (like the Heart Lazer, Sparkle Axe, or the Crystalizer), grenade launchers, (such as the Skyline Bomb or the Light Grenade), and missile launchers (like the Glitter Railgun), o many other utilized tactical weapons (like the Heart of Gold), and weapons that summon aid in combat (such as the Primrose Gem). Cherry also sometimes utilizes weapons that can shoot opponents in one blow (like the Supersonic Jewel Rifle). By far Cherry's deadliest wapons are the illegal SONA weapons, unusally powerful weapons that are big missile launchers (original SONA, SONA+), rapid fire missile launchers (SONA 2, SONA 3), dark matter launchers (SONA+ when upgraded, SONA 4), or even mech suits (SONA 4 Protosuit). Aside from the SONA series, Cherry's arsenal includes the Diamondsta and the Lapis Edge, which have similarly destructive capabilities. Relationships Ratchet Cherry gets along well with Ratchet since they lived their lives on planet Veldin. In 'Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters -Remastered-', she tells Ratchet that she is counting on him when he uses the Shrink Ray to fix Clank. In 'Quest for Booty -Re:Hunt-', she has a small crush on Ratchet, which never seems to bother Talwyn very often. Cherry always acts as Ratchet's fellow companion, and always stays by his side, even if they're apart. They once sung a duet in the first part of '''Ratchet & Clank: First Recording Session, when Ratchet asked Cherry to sing with him at Star Studios, and sung together again at the audition for the concert movie Ratchet & Clank: First Concert at Blue Star. Ratchet has remained as a good friend to Cherry ever since they met. Clank Cherry finds Clank really cute when Ratchet, Reiana, and she met him and found that he crash landed onto Veldin. Throughout the series, they were nice buddies, though Clank is Ratchet's best friend. In 'A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph-', he saved Ratchet from death while everyone was ducking a energy blast from General Alister Azimuth. Cherry can also show Clank her serious side when she thinks he's saying something trivial (e.g. in ' All 4 One -Re:Linked-', when Clank told Kip Darling that Ratchet would not rest until Nefarious is captured, Cherry gave a look like he was kidding and said, "You may be intelligent, but I find you very cute.", before the intro switches to Qwark). Nevertheless, they are still good friends. Category:New Ratchet & Clank characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:Female Characters Category:Good characters Category:Singers Category:Fictional singers Category:Characters voiced by Megan Shipman